


Serendipity

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Eventual Threesome, Light Angst, Post-Ragnarok
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le cose importanti arrivano solo quando non le cerchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

 

 

 

 

 

 Passi la prima parte della tua seconda vita ad aspettare.

 _L’altra_ vita, quella finita un sacco di tempo fa, per un po’ è solo un insieme di sogni opachi e nebulosi, di frammenti di ricordo tanto piccoli e confusi che in qualche modo non si incastrano mai come dovrebbero.

Ma quell’aspettativa vaga e inspiegabile è sempre lì, chiara e nitida, che brucia silenziosa appena sotto la pelle – aspettativa di _cosa,_ non sapresti dirlo. È un vago senso di vuoto là dove non dovrebbe – non _potrebbe,_ te ne rendi conto da sola – mancare nulla, l’assenza innegabile di qualcosa di indefinito e indefinibile. È uno sprazzo d’eccitazione improvvisa e una goccia di malinconia immotivata in una giornata perfettamente ordinaria, poi l’ombra di un istante quasi dimenticato come una parola che dondola sulla punta della lingua ma non vuole saperne di scivolare fuori dalla barriera delle labbra, e poi uno spiraglio di luce brillante e colore vivido nel buio confuso in un sogno che si scioglie e gocciola via ed evapora come neve sotto il sole nel momento esatto in cui apri gli occhi.

Sei una bambina tranquilla, o almeno questo è ciò che dicono tua madre e i suoi amici – _tranquilla, dolce, forse un po’ timida._ Da parte tua, tu pensi solo di essere sveglia: hai imparato in fretta a non parlare troppo, per non finire per farti scappare _cose strane_ davanti ai tuoi compagni di scuola, o anche davanti a tutti gli altri.

Bambini o adulti, certe cose – _fantasie, giochi,_ e tante altre parole che non descrivono affatto nemmeno una piccola parte di ciò che senti – sono accettabili solo se non ci credi _davvero,_ e così continui ad aspettare in silenzio.

 

 

Il primo con cui torni a parlarne è un ragazzino con i capelli color carota e una faccia pallida e piena di lentiggini come una foresta di macchie rosse.

Tua madre si ostina a pensare che sia il tuo _fidanzatino._ Non ti piace, quella parola, suona stucchevole e ridicola. A lui piaci tu, però, anche se forse è solo perché gli dai una mano con i compiti di matematica.

In quanto a te… non sapresti dire perché continui a stare con lui, ad uscire dopo la scuola, a dividere spandauer alla marmellata e appunti. È troppo rumoroso, troppo testardo, ha sempre troppe energie e cerca sempre di fare troppe cose insieme. Eppure, c’è qualcosa in lui che ti attira.

Ti dice che sei strana, quando gli parli dei sogni. E poi ride. E tu arrossisci e ti mordi forte il labbro, e ti senti male – lo stomaco attorcigliato in un grosso nodo, gli occhi che bruciano, la sensazione di esserti esposta davanti alla persona sbagliata – senza sapere perché.

Gli dici la prima cosa che ti passa per la testa – _i suoi capelli sono del colore sbagliato,_ e tu ti accorgi solo dopo che non è davvero un insulto, o almeno non lo è per lui – e poi smetti di parlargli. E basta. Finché la vita va avanti per davvero e vi dimenticate l’una dell’altro.

Tanto, non era lui che stavi aspettando.

 

 

La tua storia – la tua vita – torna da te solo anni dopo, in un libro trovato per caso in biblioteca.

Non ti importa se le tue lacrime macchiano le pagine, piccoli cerchi umidii su righe d’inchiostro sbiadito. Non ti importa se ormai sei troppo grande per scoppiare a piangere per colpa di un semplice racconto, davvero. Non ti importa se le parole che scorrono sotto i tuoi occhi hanno il tono secco e incolore di un vecchio professore che non ha mai davvero imparato come incuriosire i suoi studenti, e non sono certo il resoconto di una lunga e grande e romantica storia d’amore.

Ritrovi il tuo nome, quello vero, e non puoi fermare i singhiozzi che ti scuotono le spalle. Non vuoi, soprattutto. Perché amavi qualcuno, una volta, e avevi dei figli e tenevi _così tanto_ a loro, e tutto è andato in rovina e ti è crollato addosso pezzo dopo pezzo – e hai il _diritto_ di piangere, almeno ora. Anche se nella storia raccontata nel libro sei poco più di una nota a piè di pagina, un nome insignificante menzionato un’unica volta. Una comparsa nella tua stessa esistenza, e nient’altro.

Dietro le tue palpebre abbassate, nella tua mente in cui ora c’è _troppa_ chiarezza, c’è tutto ciò che l’autore non ha mai pensato di chiedersi, tutte le scene mancanti e le parole dimenticate, tutte le risposte a domande mai poste, tutto il necessario per riempire i buchi di trama.

Sai chi hai aspettato per tutto questo tempo, adesso. E non sai se questa sia una buona cosa.

 

 

Quando cominci ad uscire con i ragazzi, stavolta per davvero, tua madre tira un breve, quasi impercettibile sospiro di sollievo. Rimani sempre _troppo tranquilla, un po’ timida,_ e non è certo una cosa che succeda spesso – ma almeno non deve più preoccuparsi che tu ti senta sola, con i tuoi pochi amici e i tuoi troppi libri.

Quando cominci ad uscire anche con un paio di ragazze, tua madre alza le spalle e ti sorride, senza dire nulla.

Nessuno di loro, ragazzo o ragazza, ti piace _per davvero._ Non nel modo in cui dovrebbero piacerti secondo i libri. Niente campane a festa, quando ti baciano, niente fuochi d’artificio di mille colori ad illuminare il cielo.

E tu non prendi mai l’iniziativa, non li baci mai prima che lo facciano loro. Non provi nemmeno a toccarli, e non lasci che ti tocchino – un paio di loro ti lasciano proprio per questo. Altri ti dicono che sono disposti a darti il tempo di cui hai bisogno, e allora li lasci tu perché non hai davvero idea di quanto te ne possa servire.

A volte, ti senti in colpa verso quei ragazzi e quelle ragazze, quei volti che ti passano davanti senza mai lasciare un’impressione più vivida di ricordi spezzati di secoli fa. Li stai usando, in un certo senso, e non è giusto.

Ma tu non vuoi _aspettare,_ non più. Perché lui potrebbe non arrivare, per quanto ne sai – e perché, se arrivasse davvero, cosa fareste _dopo?_ Potrebbe davvero funzionare, con due vite, due figli e nove mondi sulla coscienza?

Forse, alla fine, è davvero meglio così.

 

 

Passano gli anni, ancora. Metti in piedi una piccola libreria, vicino a un piccolo caffè, e lasci quei ragazzi e quelle ragazze a qualcuno che riesca ad apprezzarli più di te, per tutto ciò che sono e non solo perché non sono qualcun altro.

La piccola collezioni di libri dedicati a miti e leggende che hai accumulato senza nemmeno rendertene conto ti ha fatto capire che, in un modo o nell’altro, tutti i tuoi buoni propositi non ti porteranno a nulla. E poi, in questo periodo i sogni non ti lasciano in pace, nemmeno per una notte – ad un tratto si fanno più frequenti, più dettagliati, più _vivi,_ come attimi rubati direttamente ad un altro mondo, a un’altra te.

Quasi senza accorgertene, torni di nuovo ad aspettare. Anche se sai che non è la cosa giusta da fare, anche se sai che dovresti vivere una vita nuova e dimenticare il passato. Continui a chiederti come starà lui, in questo mondo, come _sarà._ Se abbia già trovato una nuova occasione per mettersi nei guai anche in questo mondo – questo è molto probabile – e se anche lui stia aspettando il giorno in cui ti troverà – questo invece ti sembra un po’ _meno_ probabile.

 Ma i giorni passano, e anche le settimane, e poi i mesi.

E alla fine arriva qualcun altro.

 

 

\- Scommetto che non stavi aspettando me. –

La sua voce è bassa, un poco roca, fredda ma non sgarbata – incuriosita, più che altro. Ha un leggero accento, forse tedesco.

Non vi conoscevate bene, nel vecchio mondo. L’hai vista solo una volta, sola davanti agli dei riuniti, gli occhi come lame roventi e l’ira trattenuta che le faceva tremare i pugni serrati, una promessa di vendetta per i suoi figli perduti sulle labbra – quelle stesse labbra che ora, macchiate di un rosso troppo scuro, ti regalano un sorriso da lupo.

Dovresti sentirti intimorita, forse – ma, una vita fa, hai visto anche di peggio. E anche tu hai amato i tuoi figli e la tua vendetta, con ogni fibra del tuo essere. E poi, adesso lei tiene stretti tra le braccia quegli stessi libri che anche tu hai consultato un sacco di volte, ancora e ancora – nei momenti di confusione, in quelli di nostalgia, in quelli in cui ti sei chiesta se per caso non avessi immaginato tutto, se non fossi pazza.

Quindi, cancelli l’espressione sorpresa dal tuo viso e la guardi negli occhi, alzando un sopracciglio.

\- E tu, invece? – le chiedi semplicemente, come fossero chiacchiere facili e inutili sul tempo o sulle aspettative per il prossimo Eurovision: - Chi stavi aspettando, tu? –

Ti fissa per un momento, in silenzio, scrutando il tuo viso come se cercasse lì una risposta. O, forse, come se stesse valutando se valga la pena di conoscerti, questa volta.

\- Nessuno – risponde, alzando le spalle con aria noncurante: - Ma a quanto pare ho trovato te. –

 

 

Torna spesso alla tua libreria, e compra libri su animali e piante e romanzi gialli. Scambiate qualche parola, oltre il velo scomodo dei ricordi che vi separa, e scopri che parlare con lei non è male – e allora cominci a farlo più spesso.

Ti porta a bere qualcosa nel caffè affianco alla libreria, ogni tanto. Finché _ogni tanto_ diventa _a volte,_ e _a volte_ diventa _spesso,_ e alla fine il suo accento e i suoi modi un po’ bruschi diventano una parte della tua routine.

Ammette che stavate aspettando la stessa persona, un giorno, di punto in bianco.

Ed è come riaprire una porta chiusa da troppo tempo, e tu ritorni a parlare dei tuoi sogni, tirando fuori una parola dopo l’altra dalla bocca con le buone o con le cattive, e _finalmente_ dici a qualcuno del libro – e anche se ti aspetti che rida quella sua risata ruvida e beffarda ma stranamente piacevole, quando ammetti di aver pianto, lei ti guarda e basta. E poi ti interrompe con un gesto secco della mano, e ti parla dei _suoi_ sogni.

È così che finite a parlare di figli e promesse e vendette, di rovina e conflitti e di mondi caduti, di dolore, di lui che non c’è ancora e che forse non ci sarà mai, e di tutto ciò di cui potreste parlare con qualcun altro come voi – e di ciò di cui probabilmente non potreste parlare, anche, ma tra di voi vi viene stranamente naturale farlo. Le sue mani forti e dalle dita lunghe coprono le tue, quando tremano, e tu la spingi con parole gentili a continuare anche quando si blocca in un silenzio distante e risentito.

Questo, finché non finite tutti gli argomenti che vi vengono in mente su Sigyn e Angrboda – e allora, dopo un piccolo momento d’esitazione in cui entrambe vi rendete conto che non volete davvero smettere di parlare, cominciate a dire qualcosa anche su _Signy e Angela._  

Lei ride del tuo nuovo – falso – nome. Tu alzi gli occhi al cielo – ma poi ti lasci contagiare, e sorridi.

 

 

È la prima persona che vuoi sul serio baciare, in questo mondo. Ed è strano, a pensarci, perché la conosci da così poco tempo – questo, o la conosci da _fin troppo tempo,_ dipende tutto dai punti di vista.

Lo fai, comunque. Ti sporgi oltre la cassa e lo fai, anche se i capelli tra le tue dita sono troppo scuri, anche se una parte di te ti fa notare che le sue labbra sono intatte, e non segnate da una qualsiasi cicatrice, anche piccola. Lo fai, e per una volta ti piace.

E lei te lo lascia fare, e apre la sua bocca contro la tua, e ti mordicchia piano il labbro inferiore. E, in pochi secondi, puoi sentire la sua lingua sul tuo palato, e contro i tuoi denti.

Quando ti tiri indietro, lei ha la stessa espressione che c’era sulla tua faccia durante il vostro primo incontro. E, perché non sai se ridere o preoccuparti, finisci per fare entrambe le cose – il risultato e una cosa nervosa e non troppo piacevole, lo riconosci.

Ma poi i suoi occhi d’ambra _brillano,_ e le sue labbra si piegano all’insù, in un sorriso affascinato – un’espressione che ti ricorda davvero qualcun altro, ma non importa quando lei ti attira di nuovo verso di sé.

Non importa più, quando è lei a baciarti e il tuo respiro si spezza e le tue guance vanno a fuoco, ed è come pensavi potessi succedere solo nei romanzi e nella foschia colorata dei sogni.

 

 

Passano gli anni, ancora un paio. Lei sta nel tuo appartamento quando è in città, e ruba i tuoi biscotti e ti prepara il tè quando sei giù di morale. È silenziosa, lunatica, ironica, testarda quasi quanto te, e ti fa sentire bene.

Sei felice. E, nel mentre, ci sono certi giorni in cui semplicemente ti dimentichi di aspettare – vi dimenticate entrambe di farlo, lo sai anche se non ne parlate.

 

 

E, proprio quando pensate di _aver smesso_ di aspettare, quando siete quasi pronte per dirlo ad alta voce, una notte davanti alla vostra porta compare una testa scarmigliata della perfetta sfumatura di rosso, accompagnata da una faccia pallida e occupata quasi interamente da un ghigno soddisfatto, come se il suo proprietario avesse appena eseguito chissà quale straordinario trucco di magia.

Tu vai nel panico, e gli tiri uno schiaffo. E poi scoppi a ridere, e ti copri il viso con le mani. Tra le tue dita, il suo sorriso rimane, viene solo un po’ smorzato.

\- Vieni dentro – dice lei con la voce impastata, chiaramente ancora insonnolita, alzando gli occhi al cielo quando lui inclina appena la testa e la fissa: - Dico a tutti e due. Forza. –

E vuoi baciarli tutti e due, tutto ad un tratto, ma non puoi perché per qualche assurda ragione non hai ancora smesso di ridere.

È arrivato, alla fine. E lo ha fatto per entrambe.

L’attesa è finita per davvero.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
